a problem in Hyrule
by winrey987
Summary: After the final battle with Cyclonic the Storm Hawks follow her to the far side but it's nothing what they thing its like. What will happen if Cyclonis is in Hyrule? Will she help Ganon take over? Will she help Link in his adventure,
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Zelda or Storm Hawks **

Zelda storm hawks crossover

After the final battle with Cyclonic the Storm Hawks follow her to the far side but it's nothing what they thing its like. What will happen if Cyclonis is in Hyrule? Will she help Ganon take over? Will she help Link in his adventure, or will she team up with the Storm Hawks and get back to Atmos.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhh" the Dark Ace yelled

"Cyclonis stop it" a girl with blue hair named Piper yelled.

"I can't believe it, he's gone" Arrow the leader of the Storm Hawks said.

After the Dark Ace disappeared Cyclonis floated the door to the far side. The Storm Hawks followed her there and found out that the place through the door was completely different from Atmos.

"Wow its beautiful" Piper exclaimed looking around the new land.

As the Storm Hawks were looking around they saw some Kargarok, and Bulbins on top of Boar. As the Condor landed the Storm Hawks seen something in the distance, not knowing who or what it was Piper used a clocking crystal not wanting to be seen by it. As the thing was getting closer it stopped right in front of the Condor, it was like it noticed it was there.

"Why is it looking at us" the blonde haired boy named Finn whispered to Piper

"It seems to be able to see through the power of the clocking crystal" Piper whispered back to Finn.

"Will if it already noticed us, so there is no point of hiding, maybe it's not bad. Arrow tolled every body as he took the crystal from Piper and dropped it.

"Tell me, who are you" Arrow asked the thing that was still standing in front of the Storm Hawks.

As Arrow said that the thing turned black, and it was transforming, from what looks to see what was a wolf is now a human. The human was wearing a green tunic and a pointy hat that matched; he had pointy ears with blue earrings.

"I am Link the hero of twilight, who are you?" he asked the last part sounding a darker than the rest.

"Well am Arrow the leader of the Storm Hawks, this is Piper, Finn, Junko, Stork, and Radarr." Arrow answered sounding very proud

"If you don't mind me asking, where are we?" Piper asked sounding a little bit shy

"Right now we are in Hyrule field" link answered back simply

"And how did you see us, we were using a clocking crystal?" the blue haired Wallop named Junko asked as a little imp came out of links shadow.

"Ahaha what is that thing?" Finn screamed out like a little girl

"Grrrrrrr" the rabbit looking coyote thing named Radarr was growling at Midna

"Hehe I don't think you should be doing that hehe, and he could see you because he was in his wolf form and as wolf you can since things that humans can't" the imp with a helm that only let one eye show said to the Storm Hawks.

"She's right, I can transform in to a wolf and back with the help of some sort of crystal, and as a wolf I can see things normal people can't like Midna said." Link included

"A crystal, what kind is it can I please see it I might be able to Identify it for you" Piper asked almost begging

"Ya here it is just don't touch it something bad could happen" Midna explained getting the crystal from where every she kept things.

"What do you mean by 'some thing bad could happen if Piper touches it'" the Murb named stork asked.

To explain something bad could happen she through it at Link with out him noticing until he started transforming. After his transformation completed he was a wolf again, looking up to the storm hawks they all had surprised look on there face as they looked back from Midna who was smirking and back to Link who just transformed.

"Do you see what will happen now, he just transforms in to a wolf because he is the chosen hero, but I don't now what would happen to you" as Midna explained she got the crystal back from link to make transform back in toy human form.

"Hay if you two wouldn't mind could you show us around this place?" Arrow asked as the other Storm Hawks were nodding there heads in agreement

"Fine we will but as long you don't get in the way of are journey" Midna said to all of them with a flat looking face.

"Okay, we will be right back." Finn said to link and Midna

When the Storm Hawks returned they were all on they skimmers (they still have there old ones) Link and Midna just stared as they jumped from on top of the Condor.

"You can ride with one of use." Arrow more tolled than asked.

"No it's ok" Link stated while pulling a peace of grass from his pocket and blew in to it making a lovely noise and then a hoarse was heard running towards link. It stopped right in front of him a neighed.

"This is Epona she is my trusty hoarse." Link told the Storm Hawks while jumping on top of her.

"Are you guys coming?" Link asked jokingly

"Ya were coming; this is going to be awesome!" Finn yelled out following link.

As they were riding and learning more about this place Link was using his bow and arrows and shot a far of enemy before the Storm Hawks even seen it.

"How did you do that?" Junko asked amazed

"Usually once I defeat one and I come back later another one will take its spot. And there is only one more place to go see in Hyrule field." Link answered knowingly

They were traveling to the last spot to look at in the field as Arrow noticed someone.

"Is that-"

**So how was that it's my first fan fiction so ya. I would love if you give be some tips and ideas to make this story better but please be nice. I know it's a short chapter but they will get longer I promise. **


	2. The Encounter

**Thank you kyrogue23 for reviewing you are the best and im sorry it toke so long to get this chapter out.**

**So this is chapter 2 I hope you like it and please review . **

**I do not own Zelda or storm hawks **

Cyclonis 

_I wonder what this place is called, it has much more powerful enemies here than at Atmos. With all these I could still take over Atmos and the Storm Hawks wouldn't be able to stop me. _Cyclonis thought to her self while flouting down to the surface. She was in the North side of Hyrule near the castle. As Cyclonic was lost in thought about this place she didn't notice two Lizalfo's coming towards her until the last second, she jumped out of the way like it was nothing. Just as she landed she used her levitating powers and lifted the two Lizalfo's and throwing them out of the way to be alone once again.

"Is that-" Arrow couldn't finish from the surprise.

"CYCLONIS" Finn yelled out getting ready for her to attack.

"So you're here to?" Cyclonis said to the Storm Hawks ignoring Finn.

"Who is this?" Link asked Stork who was right beside him.

"She is Master Cyclonic, we just had a battle with her and she went through the door of the far side we followed her and we ended up here." Stork replied trying best he could to explain what just happened to Link.

"Isn't it wonderful here here so many powerful monsters, and once I obtain these monsters even you wont be able to stop me from taking over Atmos" Cyclonis mocked.

"No Cyclonis you've already lost just give up." Arrow yelled at her.

"Hay Stork, should I do anything?" Link asked

"Um, maybe you should try and stop her." Stork replied sounding a little bit scared

"Ok"

After that Link jumped of Epona and walked towards Cyclonis drawing his sword.

"And who are you?" Cyclonis asked rudely

"I am the hero of Twilight, and I will not let you accomplish your plan." Link said

"I'd like to see you try." Cyclonis replied

Just then Link ran up to Cyclonis sword in hand. She took out her staff but Link easily hit it out of her hand and broke it in half.

"See I told you I wouldn't let you accomplish your plan." Link told her

"Well you have some skill, but you will not be able to beat me!" Cyclonis said while using her magic to repair her staff and bring it back to her.

"Ok Midna now!" Link said suddenly.

Link started to turn black and he was once again in wolf form. It was his chance to attack, Cyclonis was still surprised.

"Ahhhhh!" Cyclonis yelled in pain after she got bit in the arm by Link.

"You think your smart don't you, but I won't let this stop me!" And with that Cyclonis was gone.

"You let her get away!" Finn yelled not only to link.

"Ya but with those injures she has I don't think she will get that far." Junko replied

"Ok so whale were here we may as well go to Kakariko village, come follow me" Link said as if nothing happened

On the way to Kakariko village nobody was talking they were all thinking about what just happened, ecapd Midna who broke the silence.

"What's wrong with all you guys?" Midna asked sounding snutty.

"Cyclonic just got away, and I didn't do anything." Arrow said very disappointed

"Well just don't think of that right now, we have to go to Kakariko village I will introduce you guys to some people." Link said kicking Epona to go even faster.

"Dude how can you go that fast on a horse?" Finn asked amazed

"I have trained Epona for a very long time so she will do what ever I ask." Link replied rubbing Epona's neck.

As the Storm Hawks and Link got to Kakariko village tree little boys a little girls and a girl who looked Links age came running out of a house.

"Look its link!"

"Ya lets go see him!"

All the kids yelled.

As the Storm Hawks got of there skimmers all the kids were all ready on top of Link.

"Hay Link who's those people?" on of the little boys asked, wearing a white t-shirt, blue skirt thing and has funny looking eye brows.

"Ya Link who are they?" another boy asked, wearing white t-shirt, orange skirt thing and again funny looking eye brows.

"Ok so Talo, Malo, Beth, Colin, and Ilia these are the Storm Hawks Arrow, Finn. Piper, Junko, Stork, and Radarr." After that Talo, Malo and Beth ran up to Radarr and started hugging and squishing him. Ilia started talking with Piper and Colin just stood behind Link trying not to get seen.

"Link can you go to Ordon and tell everybody that were doing ok?" Colin asked trying to be as quite as possible.

"Ya that's ok with me, what about you guys?" right after Link asked Radarr jumped on the skimmer and was waiting impatiently.

"I guess that's a 'yes', well then lets go now." Piper said after the conversation with Ilia had ended.

"ok then I will see you guys later." Link told the kids while getting on his horse.

"So where exactly are we going?" Stork asked sounding a bit confused.

"We are going to Ordon are home town that's were we grew up and that's were there parents are."

**So another chapter short I know but im still new to this so please give me some ideas I love that. **


End file.
